


Bet

by Konnerkris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnerkris/pseuds/Konnerkris
Summary: Sulu hires Kirk to paint his living room.





	Bet

“Hello.” The call was picked up after only a few rings.

“Hello. Is this Jim Kirk?” Sulu asked down the receiver.

“It sure is. “

“Oh good. My name is Hikaru Sulu. I was wondering if you would be available to paint my living room within the next week”

“Paint your living room?” the voice on the other end of the call was surprised.

“Yes. I was referred to you by Nyota Uhura.”

“Right!” Kirk said. “That makes sense. “Erm, I’m free anytime this week.”

“Oh good. How about tomorrow at eight then.”

“Tomorrow it is. Do you have the paint?

“I do.”

“Good. Text me your address and I’ll be there tomorrow bright and early.”

“I will. Thank you.”

“Thank Nyota.” The line went dead.

光

Kirk showed up at eight a.m. sharp the next morning. He was wearing a hoody and tracksuit bottoms and was surprisingly more handsome than Sulu had imagined. Untamed blond hair, cool blue eyes, straight nose, strong jaw and full pink lips. “Good morning.” He said with a small smile.

“Good morning.” Sulu returned and let him into the house.

“Nice place you’ve got here. Kirk commented entering the hall of the London town house.

“Thanks.” Sulu returned, “The living room is through here.”

The room was spacious and Sulu had cleared everything out of it the day before apart from a couple of tubs of paint.

Kirk dropped the duffle bag that had been slung over his shoulder onto the hardwood floor and began pulling equipment out. A dust sheet, masking tape, a couple of rollers and a paint tray, all brand new and still wrapped in cellophane.

Sulu looked at Kirk dubiously. “Have you been a painter long?” He asked worried about the experience of the man.

Kirk chuckled. “I used to decorate houses when I was a student. You know to get me through uni. I haven’t painted in a while but it’s not that difficult.”

Sulu raised an eyebrow at the blond. “Why did you agree to the job, then?”

“I lost a bet with Nyota a few months ago. This is my forfeit. Although it’s not as bad as I was expecting it to be.”

“How so?” Sulu asked interested.

“Nyota didn’t tell me how hot the owner of the house was going to be.” The blond winked at Sulu and the ebony-haired man blushed.

光

It only took Kirk a couple of hours to paint the first coat of paint. “I think I had better come back tomorrow to do the second coat.” The blond explained, “If you’re available that is.”

“Yes of course.” Sulu replied, “How much do I owe you?”

Kirk hummed contemplatively. “How about a drink.”

“A drink?” Sulu asked.

“At the pub.” Kirk clarified. “Kind of like a date.”

“That sounds…reasonable.” Sulu returned with a smile.

光

The next day after Kirk had finished painted the living room for the second time, Sulu took him up to the master bedroom and fucked the blond through his mattress.

光

A few months later Sulu invited his new boyfriend along to the Monday pub quiz night.

“I knew you too would like each other.” Uhura commented as the two sat down at the table.

They didn’t win the quiz that night but Sulu didn’t mind. In his view he had already won the jackpot.

～完～


End file.
